


A Better Night

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Zane goes out and leaves a sick Heath at home. Heath is not pleased.





	A Better Night

Heath was annoyed.

  
He sat on the balcony, juice and water bottles littering the table next to him. He was on day 9 of his antibiotics, the only remedy for a sinus infection that had rendered him utterly useless for several days.

  
He was much better now, in that he was no longer dripping snot every two seconds. He could breathe easily and his headache was gone, but he stayed hydrated and took it easy. He didn’t want a repeat of that mucus-filled hell.

  
He looked at his phone. It was midnight. He knew he should go to bed, but he had been fanning the flames of anger in his gut all night and he couldn’t go to sleep until he gave Zane a piece of his mind.

  
Zane was out with literally everyone in their entire friend group at a charity event hosted by YouTube. Heath had been invited too, but still didn’t feel well enough to go out and party. And with his antibiotics, he couldn’t even drink.

  
Zane hadn’t even _offered_ to stay home with him. He’d just given him a sympathetic smile, pecked him on the mouth, and headed out the door in his stupid new suit.  
Some boyfriend.

  
Heath had tried to avoid social media, but he was addicted. He had scrolled through each app with narrowed eyes all night, internally flipping off everyone smiling and posing in their formal attire. Especially Zane.

  
It was Snapchat that had really sent Heath over the edge. He opened Zane’s latest snap, watching as Zane took a Boomerang’d sip of champagne, the words COULDN’T HAVE ASKED FOR A BETTER NIGHT written across the screen.

  
_I could have made it better_ , Heath thought petulantly. Heath knew it was petty, but Zane was so oblivious sometimes that it drove him insane.

  
Two hours later he was still mad and Zane still wasn’t home. Well, Heath would give him a much better night. He stomped off to the shower, scheming all the way.

**********

When Zane stumbled in at 1am, Heath was ready. No matter how tired or drunk he was, he wasn’t going to sleep until Heath said so.

  
Zane joined Heath on the balcony, flopping into a chair. Heath didn’t look at him. “Hey, baby.” He discarded his jacket, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first couple buttons of his shirt. “Why are you still awake? It’s late. And you’re sick.”

  
“Nice of you to remember,” Heath muttered, fixing his eyes on the building across the street.

  
Either Zane hadn’t heard or he chose to ignore it, because he kept talking. “You missed a great night. I think they raised like over $75,000 in just the few hours we were there.” Zane patted his stomach. “And the food was killer.”

  
Zane didn’t seem very tired or drunk, but he did seem like he was in a great mood. Heath gritted his teeth. He had been sitting here sick and bored all night, and Zane hadn’t even bothered to text him once to see if he was okay.

  
Heath stood up and leaned against the balcony for a second, taking a deep breath before turning to Zane. He had a diatribe rehearsed, and Zane was going to feel his fiery wrath for days to come.

  
His words died on his lips when he saw Zane.

  
He had thought Zane had looked pretty good when he’d left the apartment (although he’d been bitter about it). But now…he looked great.

  
Zane looked at him curiously, but Heath didn’t speak.

  
Zane’s hair had been slicked back when he’d left, but now the product was gone and his hair was tousled and messy. He filled out his suit extremely well, his pants pulling across his strong thighs and cock as he lounged. Heath’s eyes slid down to the skin showing where Zane’s white dress shirt was unbuttoned. Zane was wearing a stupid gold chain that Heath usually hated, but now, combined with Zane’s downy chest and collarbone slick with sweat, it was sort of doing it for him.

  
His sleeves were rolled up, and since when the fuck was Heath turned on by forearms? Even his goddamn hands looked good.

  
“Heath?”

  
Heath shook his head, trying to focus on the matter at hand. Zane was frowning at him, but he still looked handsome, with his stupid stubble and dark eyes.

  
Zane shifted in his seat, leaning forward so the fabric of his shirt stretched over his biceps. Heath could see further down Zane’s shirt. When had Zane gotten pecs?

  
“Heath? What’s up?” Zane sounded concerned. Heath knew he should say something, but he was fucked if he knew what.

  
When Heath stayed silent, Zane stood up and pressed the back of his hand against Heath’s forehead.

  
“Do you feel okay?” Zane asked, his brow furrowing. “You don’t feel like you have a fever.” Zane slipped his hand behind Heath’s neck, scratching lightly.

  
Heath swallowed. Zane was close enough that Heath could smell his cologne, feel his body heat. Heath couldn’t remember why he had been angry. Or anything else, for that matter. This was not going according to plan at all.

  
Zane gripped Heath’s hip and shook it lightly. “Heath, say something.”

  
Heath looked up and saw the anxiety in Zane’s eyes. He wanted it gone.

  
“Heath,” Zane repeated, shaking him again. “Please, say something. Anything.”

  
Heath licked his lips. “Fuck me.”

  
Zane’s eyes widened. This was clearly not what he had been expecting.

  
Heath hadn’t expected it either. But now that he had said it, he was committed. And he had to have it.

  
“Fuck me,” he repeated, his eyes staring straight into Zane’s. Zane seemed to get even bigger, crowding his space and filling up every sense. But Heath lifted his chin, holding his ground.  
Zane’s grip tightened on his hip. “Are…are you sure you’re well enou-”

  
Heath cut him off. “Fuck me, Zane.”

  
Zane wasn’t exactly an alpha in bed, but when provoked, he could play the part very well.

  
He gripped Heath’s neck tighter and smashed his lips against Heath’s, his tongue and teeth destroying any sensibility that Heath had left.

  
Zane growled and slid his hands under Heath’s ass, lifting him up and wrapping Heaths legs around his waist. Heath generally didn’t aspire to be a girl from a Harlequin novel, but he sure fucking did now. He put his arms around Zane’s neck, marveling as Zane carried him to the bedroom with ease.

  
Zane tossed him onto the bed. Heath watched as Zane undid his tie, throwing it to the side. He started to unbutton his shirt, his hot gaze on Heath the whole time.

  
“Let me.” Heath knelt on the bed and pushed Zane’s hands away. He had no idea he was so coordinated, because before he knew it the shirt was off and he was running his hands over every inch of Zane’s skin that he could reach.

  
Zane’s hands slid under Heath’s shirt, pulling it off in one smooth motion. Zane kissed him again, dragging his nails down Heath’s back down to his ass. He slid his hands under the waistband of Heath’s jeans and briefs, squeezing Heath’s ass and beginning an assault on Heath’s neck.

  
Again, “wanton” wasn’t really a word he would use to describe himself, but the sounds he was making were…well, wanton. He might as well be wearing a fucking bodice for Zane to rip off. Zane just smelled and tasted so good, and he was so fucking big that every inch of Heath was burning with the contact of his skin.

  
Heath fumbled with Zane’s belt, unbuckling it frantically. He struggled with the button on Zane’s pants before finally freeing it, pulling down Zane’s trousers and underwear in one fell swoop.  
Zane’s cock sprang free, and he hissed as Heath fisted it, biting Heath’s collarbone as Heath jerked him off.

  
Zane pushed Heath back onto the bed, and Heath laid back on his elbows, panting. He watched Zane remove the last of his clothing, wearing nothing but that stupid douchebag gold chain that was stupidly doing it for him right now.

 

“Take off your pants,” Zane said roughly, and Heath complied quickly, sliding off his jeans.

  
Zane’s eyes raked down Heath’s body, and he reached to the side, grabbing their bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount into his hand and slicked up his cock.

  
He pulled Heath by the legs and until his ass was handing off the side of the bed. Zane was flushed, his chest red, the veins in his forearms popping out as he gripped Heath’s thighs.

  
Zane rubbed his cock against Heath’s ass, coating his hole with lube. Heath arched his back, desperate to be fucked into oblivion.

  
“Just do it, Zane,” Heath begged. “I can take it.”

  
Zane dug his nails into Heath’s legs and pushed in slowly but steadily, groaning as he went balls-deep.

  
“Fuck,” Zane breathed. He moved slowly at first, and Heath felt like he was going to explode with need. They had never fucked like this before, and Heath was drinking up the sight of Zane moving inside him.

  
Zane picked up speed, and Heath got a hand on his own dick. Heath was real glad Kam wasn’t home, because he’d definitely be getting a play-by-play. Zane was fucking him hard and deep and it was physically impossible for Heath to be quiet.

  
Sweat dripped down Zane’s chest, and if Heath wasn’t currently close to blowing his load all over himself he would have loved to lap it up with tongue.

  
Heath’s toes curled and he stripped his dick faster, calling out as he came after one violent thrust. Zane was close behind.

  
When Zane finally pulled out he collapsed on the bed beside Heath. They were breathing hard, totally exhausted.

  
Once they could function they laid on the bed properly, cleaning themselves with Heath’s t-shirt.

  
Zane rolled over on his side, pulling Heath closer so that his chest was pressed into Heath’s back. Heath secretly loved being the little spoon but would take that to the grave.

  
“I should go out more often,” Zane joked, scratching circles into Heath’s belly.

  
“Could you have asked for a better night?” Heath asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Not after that,” Zane replied, smirking. “You make everything better.”

  
Zane pressed a kiss into Heath’s shoulder. “And if I had known you had improved this much, I would have forced you to go with us tonight.”

  
Heath didn’t respond, letting Zane press warm kisses on the back of his neck.

  
Zane was asleep within minutes, snoring softly. Heath was about to drift off himself when he heard his phone go off across the room.

  
He would usually ignore it but he needed to set an alarm anyway. He reluctantly slid out of Zane’s arms and padded across the room to where his pants had been flung on the floor. He pulled his phone out of the pocket.

  
He opened Gabbie’s Snapchat. There was a picture of her in her fancy dress, holding her fingers to her head like a gun, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. He read the text across the screen.

  
WHEN UR SINGLE AF AND ZANE COMPLAINS THAT HE MISSES HIS BF THE ENTIRE NIGHT.

  
Heath rubbed a hand over his face, blaming the antibiotics for his temporary insanity. Zane wasn’t perfect, but he wasn’t an asshole. And he truly believed that Heath made everything better.  
Heath turned off the lights, set the alarm on his phone, and crawled back into bed. He scooted up against Zane’s chest and pulled Zane’s arm over his waist. He fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
